


What Did They Do To You?

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pain, Romance Violet, Save Louis/Romance Violet, Saving Louis, She's injured and it's not okay, Torture, Violentine, Violet isn't angry with you, happy? ending, violetine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: What Happened If Violet Was Taken But Got A Physical Injury Instead Of A Mental One...





	What Did They Do To You?

Clem's POV

 

After we managed to sneak onto the ship and place the bomb, AJ, Louis and I found our way to our friends. The only issue is that the cell guard is Minerva. "Yes ma'am" I hear her say and some footsteps walk away. I sneak to cover behind a crate before drawing my bow and pointing it at her. She spins around to face me and drew her crossbow. "Get out!" She growled at me as Louis and AJ came to my side, drawing their weapons too. "Not without our people" I reply. "They're ours now" She snarled back at me and I felt Louis tense up beside me. "Tenn wanted us to tell you that he forgives you. He forgives you for leaving him and not coming back" I tell her and I see her act drop. Her eyes fill with tears that she quickly blinks away. "I- shit" She whispers before lowering her weapon. "Fine. But you'll need my help to get them out. Then you take them and Tenn and leave. Don't come back here!" She says sternly. I nod slightly and lower my bow. AJ and Louis lower their weapons too. We go to the cells where Omar and Aasim see us. "Clementine?" "Holy fuck" They say together. "God, are you two okay?" I ask them, getting a slight nod. "I- yeah. We're okay" Omar answers, his voice quite weak. "Take care of Violet first. She- she's not doing well" He adds and I turn to another cell. "I'll unlock the other cell" Minerva mutters as I go to the one she just unlocked. I step in slowly and see Violet, her knees tucked up to her chest and facing the wall. I go to place my hand on her back but get hit in the head by something. I collapse to the floor and hear murmurs from Louis and AJ as Minerva points her weapon at them, guiding them out of the room. Next thing I see is blackness.

I wake up groggily, blinking till my eyes adjusted to the light before sitting up quickly, remembering where I was. I turn to see Violet looking at me. Well, with one eye. The left side of her face has a knife slash through it which goes right through her eye. "C-clem?" She whispers and her voice is so weak that it breaks my heart even more. "Oh my god. Vi-" I start but get cut off when she throws her arms around me, holding onto me tightly. Her body shaking with sobs as I try to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay Vi. You're alright. You'll be alright" I whisper, rubbing her back gently. After a few more seconds she pulls back slightly and offers me a small smile before it falters and she looks at the floor. "What did they do to you?" I ask her quietly. "No, no. Don't." Aasim says as she goes to speak. "They uh, they tried... they tried to kill her. She- she just wouldn't stop screaming at them an- and she wouldn't stop banging on the door. Her voice is pretty much gone from it" He answers for her. I turn to look at her. "Vi- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I whisper, looking at the fresh scar. She can open her eye but it's just white, kinda like the Walkers eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I let this happen. I'm sorry that this is all my fault. I'm sorry that-" She cuts me off again by placing her lips on mine quickly. I kiss her back gently before she pulls away slowly. "You made...the right...choice" She manages to say weakly. "Shh Vi. Don't speak, okay?" I whisper and she nods slightly. "I'm gonna get you out of here. All of you" I tell them as I start to investigate the cell. I see a tally chart that's been freshly carved and I feel pain in my heart. "We're not staying here any longer" I mutter to myself before investing the door. The sheet metal at the bottom is pretty loose. "AJ, you still got your knife?" I ask across the cells. He nods and shows me it. "Slide it across to me, okay?" I ask and he does so. I start to chip away at it before someone bangs on the top of the door. "Ey yo, you better step back" A voice says. I kick the knife under the bed and step back slowly. "She awake?" I hear another voice say. Lilly's. "Yes ma'am" The voice at the door says, belonging to the same person Minerva was talking to before. The cells door unlocks and Lilly steps in. At the sight of her, Violet whimpers and huddles herself into the corner even more than she already was. I glare at Lilly as she sits on the bed. "My father was a military man. Had all kinds of rules. But the thing he hated the most was waste. He always told me to turn the lights off but no matter how many times, I always forgot to flick that switch" She says. I give her a confused look. "So?" I ask. "One day he let the power get cut. He liked to use 'illustrations' so I learnt my lesson. No TV, no hairdryer, no ice cream sandwiches. Just a miserable family sitting in the dark" She continued. "I always hated your dad. Right from the start when he tried to throw Duck out of that drugstore we were hiding in" I snarl slightly at her, not sure why she was wasting my time with this. "My father had his faults. But he showed me the effectiveness of his examples" She states. I roll my eyes and go to take a step forward but get stopped by Minerva, who I only just notice at the doorway, pointing her crossbow at me.

"I want to tell you a story. Let's call it the parable of the twins" Lilly says and I sigh. She starts to tell me the story of the twins, who are obviously Sophie and Minerva. She tells me about how they were taken from their home and how one of them accepted moving to Delta but the other didn't. How one twin convinced the other to try and escape but they didn't get far. "What happened then, Minerva?" She asks her, a smug look on her face. Minerva pauses and looks away for a second before making eye contact with me. "I killed her" She states confidently. "What the fuck!" "Jesus Christ!" "Minnie, how could you?" "Tell me it's not true" "Minnie...?" Everyone broke into a panic. Minerva had killed Sophie because she wanted to escape. "Your own sister? Why would you do that" Came Lilly's voice again, over everyone else. "She was twisting my head with her lies. A-and I made a mistake. I needed to show loyalty to the place I called home" Minerva answers and I can see the fear in everyone's faces. "So Clem. The question is, which twin are you going to be? The loyal twin or the dead one?" Lilly asks and I just glare at her. "I'd rather be dead than work for you. You're a twisted psychotic bitch" I state, my voice confident. "Kinda what I expected you to say. I guess we'll just have to show you an 'illustration' then" She states before standing from the bed. The other woman from before comes into the room and corners me with her gun pointed at my face before Lilly grabs Violet by the hair. Vi yelps at the force and Lilly pins her against the wall then grabs her left hand and takes out a cleaver. Vi struggles against her grip but she's too weak "Lilly, please! No!" I yell, trying to get to Vi but it's too late. She slices off Violet's pinky and ring finger before shoving her to the ground. Vi screams in pain, cradling her hand but all I can do is watch in horror. "Lock them up. Minerva, keep watch. Dorian, start up the boiler. I want us out of here" Lilly orders before they leave the cell, locking it. "Yes ma'am" They both say in unison

I run to Violet's side, tearing pieces off of my shirt to try and stop the bleeding from her hand. She's trying not to cry but is failing. "You'll be okay Vi. We'll get you back home soon" I whisper as I secure the cloth on her hand. She nods slightly, her face unsafely pale. I slowly leave her side and grab the knife from under the bed, continuing to chip away at the sheet metal. Louis is distracting Minerva so I have a chance. I move the metal back and grab the lock to our cell, releasing it. "Sorry about this" I say and as Minerva turns to me, I slam the door open. She falls back, getting knocked unconscious and I get out of the cell, unlocking the one that Louis and AJ are in then going to the one that Aasim and Omar are in. "We need to leave. Now!" I tell them before going back into the cell to help Vi. I wrap her arm around me for support and she weakly walks with me. We all manage to escape from the ship just before it blows up, bringing the raiders down once and for all. I see James, Tenn, Ruby and Willy out the corner of my eye near all the supplies. Ruby and Tenn come running over, leaving James and Willy to grab the supplies. "Oh my god" Ruby whispers, looking at Vi. "We need to go back to the school. Now!" I yell to the two boys so they grab the supplies quicker. Louis and AJ go to help them. "You'll be okay Vi. Ruby's gonna take care of you once we're back at the school, okay?" I whisper to her, getting a weak nod in response. "Thank you... for not... giving... up on me" She struggles to say and I tilt my head slightly at her. "I'd never give up on you. You're too important to me" She smiles slightly at that, leaning on me for support. It pains me how light she is. "Let's get you home" I whisper. She nods again, using me as support to walk. Slowly we take each step. I just hope that she can go back to the Violet that we knew before this. Our Violet. My Violet. The one person who is always there for me when I need her. The one I can trust. The one that I've fallen in love with.


End file.
